Talk to me now I'm older
by Lise Steiner
Summary: Mas, sabe, Ronald, talvez você só precise pedir desculpas a ela.


**TALK TO ME NOW I'M OLDER**

Para as lindas da Pam, da Moon e da Teka**.  
**

**

* * *

**"Vamos logo, Fred, antes que mamãe volte."

Fred tirou uma pequena embalagem rosada do bolso das vestes. Não pareceu se importar com o adesivo verde e brilhante de _CUIDADO! Produto da __Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes__ ainda__ não testado_ que envolvia a caixa, abriu-a facilmente com um feitiço silencioso. "Bem, George", disse, "nós nunca pensamos de verdade em como seria aplicado. Acho que isso requer um procedimento de emergência". Virando-se para verificar se Madame Pomfrey não se aproximava, encheu a mão da gosma azulada que havia dentro da caixa, passando-a depois para George, que fez o mesmo.

"Certo, Ron, prepare-se para ficar bonito". Com isso, os gêmeos passaram seus dedos sujos no rosto do irmão hospitalizado, que mal se mexeu. O produto se espalhou por sua face, aderindo rapidamente às suas feições. Alguns segundos depois, o rosto de Ron ficou coberto de marcas do que deveria ser maquiagem instantânea.

"É, acho que batom vermelho não fica muito bem na orelha".

"Mas, sabe, George, eu gostei do resultado. Devíamos usar o Roniquinho como propaganda quando acabarmos. Realmente suavizou o nariz enorme".

Ouviram passos do lado de fora da enfermaria. Ficaram muito quietos, recolheram o produto de maquiagem instantânea e deixaram o presente de aniversário de Ron no banco em frente à cama. Saíram, tinham uma passagem secreta para usar.

* * *

Quando Harry e Ginny chegaram, viram o rosto de Ron e se esqueceram de que suas vestes estavam cheias de lama devido ao treino. Foram descuidados, o chão da enfermaria ficou coberto de seus passos, começavam na porta e terminavam bem diante do rosto do paciente. Como não havia mais ninguém por perto, tentaram todos os feitiços que conheciam, até mesmo os habituais da senhora Weasley, que havia criado os gêmeos, mas nada funcionou. Acabaram por pegar um pano úmido para cada um, e esperaram que Ron não acordasse enquanto esfregavam sua face.

"Como está Hermione?", perguntou Ginny, tentando retirar a sombra azul do rosto do irmão e não acordá-lo ao mesmo tempo.

"Brava comigo por não ter impedido Ron de comer os bolinhos", Harry respondeu, tirando o batom das orelhas do amigo com pouca gentileza. "Feliz comigo por ter pensado no bezoar. Preocupada com Ron. Brava com Ron. Provavelmente pensando em como matar Lavender."

"Hermione tem um alcance emocional bem maior do que meu irmão pode entender."

Riram do comentário dela enquanto Ron acordava. Ele abriu os olhos só um pouco, observou confuso Ginny imitar Lavender ao vê-lo — o jeito, a voz esganiçada e as reações eram parecidas o suficiente para assustá-lo —, ouviu Harry rir e dizer que queria estar longe quando ela chegasse, e sabia que não levaria muito para que isso acontecesse. Pensou que eles deviam ser mais discretos, deixou o pensamento se completar e, é, não seria assim tão ruim se eles acabassem juntos.

Eles notaram que voltava a si. Ron finalmente abriu os olhos e encontrou os olhos de ambos pairando sobre si, avaliando sua consciência e a limpeza que faziam. Tentaram se controlar, mas ainda assim riam demais para que ele se sentisse confortável.

"O que foi? Eca, vocês dois estão cobertos de lama!"

"Você diz isso porque não sabe do que _você_ está coberto", Ginny disse ao trazer um espelho da cama ao lado, o riso ainda pouco escondido em sua voz. Ela posicionou-o bem em frente ao seu rosto. Os olhos de Ron se arregalaram, ainda estavam cheios de sombra azul. Harry e Ginny riram mais ainda do seu desespero, mas logo se puseram a limpá-lo novamente, ouvindo Ron reclamar e cantando propagandas de cosméticos bruxos. Mesmo diante de tal situação, Ron pensou que era bom finalmente rir depois de semanas em que não sabia o que fazer, e especialmente depois de quase morrer. Ainda sentia falta de Hermione, mas se a brincadeira havia trazido o melhor amigo e a irmã para mais perto de novo, devia muito a Fred e George.

A alegria não durou muito; não poderia, com as vozes de Madame Pomfrey e da professora McGonagall ecoando no corredor. Harry e Ginny se despediram, tentando tirar um pouco da lama do chão e de suas vestes antes que elas chegassem. "Pelo menos agora você ficou feio de novo, Ron, nos agradeça", Ginny riu pela última vez, e ele se viu sozinho.

* * *

Lavender foi visitá-lo antes do jantar, quando ele ainda estava tirando os últimos resquícios de maquiagem do rosto. Os passos eram inconfundíveis, ela quase saltitava. Ron virou-se na cama sem fazer barulho, fechou os olhos de uma maneira que esperava que parecesse natural e começou a fingir que dormia. Ouviu a namorada reclamar baixinho que ele nunca estava acordado quando ela ia até a Ala Hospitalar. Ela chegou mais perto e acariciou seu ombro, Ron temeu ser descoberto. Podia imaginar sua expressão, era surpreendentemente muito parecida com a imitação de Ginny.

Teve a impressão de que ela se chateava com sua inércia, reclamou que alguém havia tirado o colar que ela lhe dera. Ron queria estar certo em sua suspeita, e queria que ela saísse também. Lavender acabou descendo para o jantar graças à insistência de Parvati.

Ron tinha que terminar tudo com ela.

* * *

Ele acabou dormindo de verdade. Esperava que Harry e Ginny voltassem, mal podia aguentar os cuidados da mãe e a chateação de Lavender sozinho. Esperava que Hermione ao menos fosse visitá-lo, ou que voltasse a falar com ele, ou que percebesse como tudo era muito confuso em sua cabeça. Acordou sozinho no que imaginava ser o horário logo após o jantar. Estava cansado de encarar o teto e imaginar mil cenários para terminar com a namorada, Lavender chorava em todos eles, as coisas não se acertavam de verdade com Hermione em nenhum.

"Olá, Ronald", Luna chegou e tirou-o de seu devaneio. Ele não esperava sua visita, mas ver a cópia do The Quibbler em suas mãos e o chapéu da Gryffindor que ela carregava alegrou-o de maneira inesperada. Ela colocou o chapéu em sua cabeça — um presente de aniversário atrasado, disse — e sentou-se na ponta da cama.

Não perguntou se ele estava melhor, ou pediu para que ele explicasse como o envenenamento havia acontecido. Folheou o jornal e comentou, em seu habitual tom sonhador, que Ginny lhe dissera que Hermione estava brava com ele. Não deu espaço para que ele continuasse; disse que mal conhecia Lavender, mas que ela não parecia ser nada de mal.

"Mas, sabe, Ronald", continuou, "talvez você só precise pedir desculpas a Hermione. Ela vai ficar surpresa".

Saltou da cama, disse que tinha que escrever ao pai sobre novas informações que havia obtido sobre os zonzóbulos. Ela deixou o The Quibbler na mesa ao lado de sua maca, pareceu notar que Ron havia parado de escutar quando ela disse que Hermione ficaria surpresa.

"Ah, os zonzóbulos chegaram a você também, Ronald. Cuidado para não espantar Hermione com eles."

* * *

Como se Luna tivesse previsto sua visita, Hermione chegou à Ala Hospitalar. Já era muito tarde, Ron quase dormia, pensando apenas mais um pouco nesse novo cenário que a amiga havia apresentado a ele: se desculpava. Seus olhos estavam pesados, não faziam distinção completa da forma de Hermione no escuro. Era realmente muito tarde para que ela estivesse lá, talvez fosse coisa de sua cabeça, a ansiedade de agir logo.

Ela chegou bem perto, tirou o cabelo dos olhos dele. Ron sentiu sua hesitação no movimento, a urgência não havia diluído tudo o que ela estava sentido em relação a ele naqueles dias. Hermione não disse nada, só ficou olhando, não percebia que ele lutava para se manter acordado e que todos os cenários se repetiam em sua cabeça como se o futuro se estendesse ao alcance da mão, bastava escolher um.

Ela tocou sua mão gentilmente, como se ponderasse sua presença ali. Ron via ela chorando e atacando-o com mais pássaros, via Lavender chorando e depois beijando-o, tentando desesperadamente atá-lo a si. Pensar em Hermione em situação como aquela, se sentindo mal por causa dele, era muito pior do que imaginar a namorada chateada. Lembrou-se de como ela ficou quando Sirius morreu, quando estava petrificada, quando ralhou com ele à altura de sua briga com Harry. Ele não podia arriscar tudo o que eram, não podia perder mais tempo, sabia que ele passava mais rápido do que poderia pensar, do que poderia crescer e deixar de agir como criança. Ele ia seguir o conselho de Luna e se desculpar, ia acordar no dia seguinte e despejar tudo sobre Hermione, não se importava com o que ela pensaria disso, amanhã ia falar tudo e-

"Me desculpe, Hermione".

Falou baixinho, sem como se não tivesse percebido, como se o desejo de expressá-lo nunca tivesse saído de sua cabeça. Surpreendeu-se que ela ainda estava lá, minutos depois, quieta e ainda hesitante. Sentiu a mão dela juntar-se à sua mais uma vez, um bom sinal. Abriu os olhos só para vê-la encarando-o, a característica expressão pensativa em sua face. Ela sorriu de leve e ele não sabia se o sono havia feito com que imaginasse a voz dizendo que aceitava seu pedido.

Estariam bem pela manhã.


End file.
